


Courtney-bed-stealing-Miller

by Kat_trix7



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Smosh Writing Week 2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_trix7/pseuds/Kat_trix7
Summary: It’s the first day of university and Courtney struggles with moving into the dorms. Luckily she bumps into some friends that make the whole moving off to university process a little easier.





	Courtney-bed-stealing-Miller

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn’t based on real life, but if this was going to happen to someone it would definitely happen to me. Also sorry it's a day late but considering how I didn't think I would actually be able to make it through this writing week I'm pretty damn proud!   
> I feel like I've said this about every one shot, but i really liked writing this. Hope you like it!

I lugged my suitcases around the corner until I reached my room. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I cursed the LA sun. I had been living in California all my life but sometimes the late summer heat still shocked me. I knew I must look ridiculous to the people passing by. Massive suitcase in one hand, duffle in the other, backpack slung over my shoulder and campus map held between my teeth, I awkwardly kicked open the door to my new dorm room with my foot.

The room was pretty small, with a set of twin beds, two chests of draws, and a couple of wooden desks cramped into the corner of the room. I could also see a door that must lead to the closet. One of the beds was already made, a suitcase sat at the edge of it, still very much packed but I could see a few personal items had already been set up on the bedside table.

“Olivia must have just beat me here.” I thought, pulling my bags through the door. I wondered where she had gone off to. I checked my phone to see if she had texted me but there was nothing since this morning when she had said she would be at the dorms at 10:45. It was currently 10:19. A little early, but she must have just dropped off her stuff and stepped out for a minute.

Thinking that I might as well start unpacking my stuff, I unzipped my duffle bag and pulled out my sheets. I tucked my fitted sheet around the mattress and reached into my duffle for my top sheet when I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

“Um… who are you?”

I turned around to see a very confused looking guy with dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a plain light blue v-neck t-shirt that showed off his defined arm muscles and tan pants with the cuffs rolled up. Just like me, his skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat from the hot day and he was holding a coffee in his hand.

“Can I help you?” I asked politely, wondering what this guy was doing on the girl’s floor of the dorms. He seemed even more confused at my response and shifted awkwardly in the doorway.

“I guess I could ask you the same question,” he replied. “You’re in my room.”

I felt my face heat up immediately and I scrambled to find the paper with my room information on it. “Uh, no I’m not, this is 217 right?”

The boy grinned, leaning now more confidently against the doorway. “No, this is 317, you’re up one floor too high.”

“Oh god,” I felt my face turning redder by the minute, “Woah I’m so sorry, this is your room and I’ve just started unpacking all my stuff. How did I end up on the third floor?? I knew that the boy’s dorms were up here. I’m such an idiot!” I rambled, quickly pulling my sheets off of the bed and stuffing them back into my open suitcase before zipping it shut tightly.

“Hey,” he said, moving towards me. “No worries, it happens to everyone.”

I gave him a look, “No it doesn’t.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t, but really, don’t worry about it.” his blue eyes sparkled as he laughed in the friendly sort of way that made me want to grin too. “I’m Shayne by the way,” he said, extending his hand to me. “Shayne Topp.”

“Nice to meet you Shayne Topp,” I replied, shaking his hand, “I’m Courtney-bed-stealing-Miller.”

He laughed again at my words, “Nice to meet you too Courtney.”

“Well, I should probably head down to my real room.” I said letting go of his hand. I felt a little awkward, of course this would happen to me on my first day of college. He probably thought I was an absolute idiot. Way to make a first impression Courtney. But he just nodded good naturedly.

“Here, let me help you bring your stuff down. How the hell did you lug this all up here by yourself?” he said, gesturing to my two incredibly over stuffed suitcases.

“Oh you really don’t need to--” I started but Shayne was already grabbing my backpack and the handle of one of my suitcases. I was honestly too tired from dragging my bags up to this room to put much effort into protesting his help, so I grabbed my other suitcase and quickly followed after him down the hall.

We passed by a couple of guys who were trying to get a couch through the doorway of their dorm room. They bickered loudly as they struggled to angle it through the opening.

“Keith, you’re not helping. You have to pivot, man.” Said the one with curly brown hair and glasses.

“Noah I swear to Jesus, if you say pivot one more time, I’m pulling a Rachel and dumping your ass.” The other boy bit out, in an exasperated voice.

I stifled a laugh and glanced over at Shayne who was holding back a smile as well.

“You seem pretty cool Courtney, I wouldn’t kick you out of my room if it weren’t for Damien.” He said and I raised an eyebrow. “He’s my roommate,” Shayne explained with a grin. “We’ve been best friends for years and he probably wouldn’t be too happy if I let a bed stealer commandeer his sleeping area.”

“Best not to upset lifelong friends” I grinned as we reached the elevator. 

“I think so too,” he agreed, hitting the down button. “So, is this your first year?” He asked.

“What gave you that idea?” I joked, catching his eyes again.

“Just a feeling,” he shot back in amusement. “you can rest easy that unpacking in someone else’s room is not the worst thing you could do on your first day.”

“Oh really? And what could be a worse thing?” I challenged.

“Well, you could have lost control of one of your suitcases at the top of the hill and had it nock over the Dean of your program.”

“Damn,” I laughed, “Please tell me this is a personal story.” But he only shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face.

“That’s for me to know, and you to speculate about.”

The elevator finally opened to reveal a dark-haired boy in a Legends of Zelda shirt. Shayne’s face light up beside me and he shouted “Dames!” pulling the boy who Courtney realized must be his roommate Damien into an intense and complicated looking handshake. The type of handshake that only the best of friends would have the patience to invent.

“Hey man!” Damien exclaimed, readjusting his grip on his suitcase. “uh, and who might you be.”

“This is Courtney,” Shayne said and I gave Damien a little wave. “She tried to steal your bed.”

“Erm ok then.” Damien said with a slightly confused smile. “I’m going to drop of my stuff, 317 right?”

“Damien, I’m glad that one of us knows how to count room numbers.” I said.

“I’m just helping Courtney with her stuff, we’ll be in 217 if you want to join us. I mean as long as that’s ok with you,” Shayne said turning to me for approval.

I shrugged “Sure, why not.” Olivia still hadn’t texted me back and I was down for having some company. 

Shayne and I headed down to the second floor and then down the hall to my room. It was still empty, Olivia obviously hadn’t arrived yet. I dropped my bag next to where Shayne had set my other one down and wiped my brow.

“Damn it’s hot.” I complained. “It’s like they haven’t even turned the A/C on.”

“Yeah its weird, but probably just because its move in day. This dorm is actually really good about that usually. I was in Hendrick Hall last year, good vibe but zero A/C. You lucked out getting placed in Sproul. Usually it’s mostly for second years.”

“Watch this not be my building,” I joked, which gave Shayne a good laugh, but I was positive that I was in Sproul Cove.

“So, what program are you in.” Shayne asked, sitting down on Olivia’s empty bed.

“Drama. Film, the works. I’m just trying to be as classically LA as I can.” I quipped as I began making my bed.

“Nice,” he grinned. “I was minoring in film last year and doing a psych BA, but I’m switching it over to my major this year. It’s a great program.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around in the department then.”

“Definitely,” Shayne nodded.

There was a light tap on the door and we both turned to see Damien standing in the opening. 

“Hey there,” he said stepping into the room. “I brought you your coffee Shanye, you left it upstairs.”

“Thanks man!” the blond replied, as his friend sat down next to him and handed him his drink. “What would I do without you.”

I smiled to myself at their exchange. It was cool to see two guys being so open and appreciative of each other. I could tell that they were really close, and it warmed my heart. I reached into my bag to pull out my duvet cover and started trying to stuff the duvet inside. and

“Hey, let me help you at with that.” Damien offered, coming over to stand next to me.

“Oh thanks so much!” I said, handing him the corner of the sheet. He held the corners while I fed in the duvet, snapping it into place so that it didn’t move around.

“Yeah, I’ve just been a jerk sitting here watching her unpack on her own.” Shayne joked. “Damien’s a much better guy them me.”

“Oh shut up.” His friend blushed. What a sweet boy.

“Here Shayne, make yourself useful and do the pillows.” I said, throwing a pillow and it’s cover towards him.

“Damn, so bossy.” He said catching them. I was worried for a moment that I had over stepped, but Shayne just chuckled and started pulling the cover onto the pillow.

We finished making the bed quickly and ended up hanging out for a little while talking about school. Damien and Shayne started giving me advice about the best dining halls to go to, and which film professors were good and bad. I almost forgot about the time until Olivia arrived at 10:45, just as she had said she would.

“Court!” Olivia squealed, bouncing into the room. “I just got here, my stuff is still in the car with my mom –oh,” She stopped short seeing that I had company. “Who are you guys?

“This is Shayne and Damien.” I said, introducing the boys. They both gave Olivia friendly waves. “I by mistake tried to move in to their room earlier and they were nice enough to come down and keep me company while I unpacked.”

“First days are pretty boring, so you’re helping us out really.” Shayne joked.

“But, we should probably head out and give you two room to finish unpacking.” Damien added, standing up.

“Right.” Shayne said, getting up as well. “Well it was a pleasure being roommates with you for 2 minutes Courtney. And I’ll see you around.” He laughed, backing up towards the door.

There was something about that smile that drew me in. and I raised a hand in farewell as he sent me one final grin before turning around and walking with Damien back down the hall towards the elevator. It sounds a little crazy but maybe it was fate that I had by mistake invaded their room earlier. I had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last I saw of Shayne or his best friend.


End file.
